Flaw
A flaw is a mistake findable in levels, made by level makers who didn't notice them while making those levels. A flaw can be spotted by other users and point them on their reviews, assuring that the level maker will learn about them so on their next levels they avoid making them. A flaw can be from a tiling and design error to a gameplay one. Depending on how important is the flaw, and how it alters the level, the rate given by a user could decrease. Common flaw types Cut-offs Main article: Cut-off Cut-offs are basically 2 tiles placed next to eachother that don't fit well together, for example putting a full lava tile next to the animated lava tile. Cut-offs mostly happen in scenery cases, but cut-offs in solid tiles can be possible too, however, this error is mostly counted as a tiling error then. There are big cut-offs and small cut-offs, a big cut-off is for example a lava tile next to a water tile. Anybody will notice this directly, so it is a big cut-off. An example of a small cut-off is putting 2 different airship tiles together that don't fit well. This is a small cut-off, and not everybody will directly see these types of cut-off. Sprite/Enemy Overload Main article: Monster Overload Monster Overload, sometimes called Sprite Overload and Enemy Overload is having a ton of sprites and/or enemies on just a single screen. This level problem is actually on the Portal Rules of Pouetpu-games. Sprite/Enemy Overloads will also heavily lag some computers, and could even freeze anybody's browser, or, slow and old computers may even completely freeze. Power-up, springboard, P-switch etc. overloads count as well. Blind Jumps Blind Jumps is basically when the player sees there is no ground, but there is a platform down. Because of that, the player has to get lucky with the jump or the player will miss the platform and fall down. When this is seen, certain people can rate down for that. Tiling Errors & Out of Bounds Tiling Errors and Out of Bounds can be a very big problem in levels. Tiling errors are badly placed tiling where the player can fall through, causing the player to go Out of bounds (Being 'Out of bounds' is a Gaming term used in games. For example in 3D games, if the player falls through bad programmed collision detection, it will cause him to go out of bounds; to an area where the player shouldn't be in the game). Tiling Errors can be very frustrating. If, for example, a player is just walking on the solid ground and enjoying the level, then suddenly there is badly placed tiling (Tiling Errors) and then the player falls through it. Players will rate a level lower the more tiling errors your level has. Death Glitches Death glithes will cause the player to die randomly when it was not intended/if there were no enemies/spikes nearby. Most of the death glitches are caused by SMF2's poorly programmed colloision detection and physics. For example, while climbing a vine/fence, and then go down to a Koopa, the Koopa will get hurt - but Mario too. And the player will even lose a life while small Mario. Another example: if jumping on a flying Koopa and landing on land at the same time will cause the player to glitch inside the block. The game is programmed to kill Mario when he is inside a block, so that causes Mario to die. People will probably not vote down for these errors - but is recommended to try to avoid them. A death glitch that people must avoid to get a high level rating, is preventing the slanted pipe glitch - walking inside a slanted pipe will kill Mario. More flaws These aren't all errors/mistakes you can make in levels, there are more tiny ones, like using the wrong music. Users will point these errors out in the review section of someone's level. Lack Of Scenery -''' While stated by Pouetpu to not be a legitimate flaw, many users especially Level Critics will take off points, due to this anyways. '''Unfitting Music - When the music choice doesn't even match the level theme or design. Bad Scenery- This is when not the level, but scenery has tiling errors. This is rare as generally the whole level would have tiling errors, not just the scenery. However, unexperienced users could have this problem. Repeated Cycle- This is when a level has similar layouts or similar cycle of enemies throughout and majority of the level feels the same. Category:Level Features Category:Level Errors